


Hasta que me encuentres

by Hojaverde



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Het, Destiny, Dimension Travel, Fate & Destiny, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I repeat HAPPY ENDING, M/M, Multiple Universes Colliding, References to Depression, Soulmates, Suicide Attempt, nothing to worry about
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 20:38:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10624719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hojaverde/pseuds/Hojaverde
Summary: Porque a veces el "hasta que la muerte nos separe" no es suficiente.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Por los tags que me veo obligada a usar parece que este fic va a ser muy triste y horrible de leer. Pero vosotr@s confiad en Viktor y dadle una oportunidad al fic. Veréis como no es así :)
> 
> ¡A ver qué os parece!

 

 

 

**Londres, 14 de abril de 2017.**

 

El aire es viciado, espeso. Trae un regusto a hollín y a raíles calientes, a una suciedad que invade decidida los pulmones. Yuuri desearía que respirarlo fuese suficiente para matarle, pero todo lo que hace es removerle el pelo y la ropa, abocándole al frío impacto del metal, al salto que acaba en ninguna parte.

Las luces se abren paso en la boca del túnel y sus manos se humedecen. No es miedo, es anticipación, elegir el momento preciso en el que dar el paso, el instante justo en que no tenga remedio. El chirrido de las ruedas al girar anuncia cortes y Yuuri no puede evitar desear que todo sea rápido, que no duela tanto como quedarse allí quieto, sin atreverse.

Llega rápido, siempre lo hace. No es hora punta y con los andenes casi vacíos la probabilidad de éxito es innegable. Yuuri da un paso, da otro y cuando las puntas de sus zapatos rozan la línea amarilla que no debe pisarse, cierra los ojos, toma aire y...

Acaba dando un traspié y con medio vaso de café bañando su abrigo.

— ¡Oh, dios mío, lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! — escucha.

Detrás de la enorme carpeta, las diez bolsas y el resto del café que ha tenido más suerte, aparecen unos ojos preocupados y una sonrisa agradable que no tarda en desaparecer tras una nueva oleada de disculpas.

— Lo siento de verdad. No te preocupes por el abrigo, yo pago la limpieza. Y aún encima es lana, lo siento muchísimo. No te preocupes, conozco una tintorería buenísima en que lo dejarán como nuevo.

Yuuri se suelta del agarre en su manga y ve pasar el metro ante él, inútil como un arma sin balas.

— ¿Aceptarías un café como disculpa? Hay una cafetería que está muy bien saliendo de la estación y... — insiste el extraño.

— No, gracias.

De repente, todo lo que sabe Yuuri es que quiere salir de allí cuanto antes y dejar de oír esa voz, de ver esa sonrisa y alejarse de esa mano que parece empeñada en tocarle. Dispuesto a que ese hombre no le amargue otro plan, lo hace.

El abrigo acaba en la tintorería al día siguiente. Cuando lo recoge, no queda ni una sola mancha. 

Yuuri se casa con la empleada de la tintorería dos años más tarde.

 

 

* * *

 

**Brest, 14 de abril de 2017.**

 

El cielo es un insulto de luminoso azul en un día que requiere gris tormenta. Sin embargo, el mar se empeña en estrellarse violento contra las rocas, como si el radiante día de sol no le importase. Hay muchas, afiladas e imponentes, sobresaliendo de las crestas espumosas de las olas, dejándose erosionar poco a poco y horadar por un tiempo que nunca se detiene.

En lo alto del acantilado, Yuuri alza la barbilla y respira el olor a sal, el ruido de las mareas poniéndole banda sonora a su final. _No es uno malo_ , piensa, _los he visto peores_. Se imagina en una mala sesión de cine donde los créditos resultan un alivio. Y está seguro de que a veces la vida es la peor de las películas.  

El frío le corta las mejillas y le agrieta aún más los labios. Son las últimas sensaciones que se lleva antes del vacío, del golpe, de las roturas. Todo lo que oye es mar, es brisa, es la hierba agitándose contra sus tobillos como si le empujase. Un pequeño reguero de tierra se desprende hacia la nada cuando sus pies rozan el borde, y concentrado en escuchar y no ver, Yuuri abre los brazos, flexiona las rodillas y...

Un grito de victoria resuena en las paredes de piedra. A lo lejos, recortándose contra la luz, un parapente se desliza en una estela irregular y multicolor al ritmo de una risa cantarina. El “estoy volando” es apenas un grito ronco pero llega con suma claridad hasta Yuuri, cargado de una alegría y una libertad desbordantes.

Él también quiere volar, quiere extender los brazos y dejarse ir de esa tierra que le ahoga día a día, pero cuando vuelve a encarar su decisión las rocas a sus pies ya no resultan tan interesantes. Por un instante desconocido, Yuuri quiere ascender, no caer. Elevarse como esa voz que roza las nubes sin que parezca que nada más le importe.

Yuuri se promete hacer parapente antes de abandonar el acantilado. Nunca lo cumple.

Pero cuando su segundo nieto lo hace por él, no puede evitar recordar esa mañana de sol que tuvo que haber sido gris.

 

* * *

 

 

**Berlín, 14 de abril de 2017.**

 

Dicen que no se disguste, que no le dé importancia, que la vida está llena de oportunidades y enseguida llegará una nueva. Ellos no entienden. No saben de los meses ensayando, los callos que sangran en los dedos, las horas robadas al sueño por una audición, por una partitura difícil, por un examen a destiempo. Ellos no comprenden lo que es llevar música en la sangre y desear desde niño ser parte de una orquesta que acaba de rechazarte.

¿Qué le queda ahora? Hacer su maleta y volver a una casa que nunca creyó en sus posibilidades. Llegar con el cartel pintado del fracaso y asumir que tenían razón, que siempre ha aspirado muy alto y soñado muy grande.

No.

Yuuri no está cansado, ni exhausto, ni siquiera abatido. Yuuri está destrozado, hecho pedazos, y la cuchilla con la que juega entre sus dedos y brilla bajo la pálida luz del baño se antoja cada vez una solución más agradable.

Es un intento leve, una prueba de valor tal vez. Apoyar la cuchilla, hundirla tan sólo un poco y ver como la sangre fluye, pequeña, ínfima, avanzadilla de un torrente por venir, de un mar rojo que lo arrase todo. Quizá no cueste tanto, quizá es sólo como agarrar el arco y hacer sonar unas cuerdas bajo la carne antes de que dejen de latir. Quizá...

El timbre de la puerta le hace dar un respingo y alejar la cuchilla de su muñeca, a la espera de que su compañero de piso vaya a abrir. Al parecer no lo hace, porque el timbre suena una segunda y una tercera vez. A la cuarta, Yuuri pone un trozo de papel higiénico sobre su herida, la tapa con las largas mangas de su jersey y sale hecho una furia del baño.

— ¡Joder, Phichit! ¡Es que no puedes abrir!

El muy cabrón ni siquiera contesta. Su novio ha llegado a media tarde y llevan en su cuarto desde entonces. Phichit sólo ha salido para pedir comida por teléfono y ahora ni siquiera se molesta en ir a recibirla. El timbre suena una quinta vez y Yuuri abre la puerta con tanto ímpetu que es un milagro que no se aflojen las bisagras.

El repartidor de pizzas parece un poco desconcertado, pero no tarda nada en mostrar su sonrisa perfecta y sus modales de ganarse las propinas.

— Familiar completa y dos litros de Coca-Cola. Diecinueve con veinte, por favor.

Yuuri mira la pequeña mesita de la entrada y ve que Phichit no ha dejado dinero. Con un resoplido y un leve recordatorio a la familia Chulanont, saca su cartera y le entrega al chico un billete de veinte euros. 

—Quédate con la vuelta — le dice.

— ¡Gracias!

Las bolsas llegan a sus manos y el repartidor se va a marchar cuando su mirada capta algo más allá de la puerta.

— Perdona, pero ¿eso es un chelo?

Yuuri no necesita mirar para saber lo que hay detrás, la funda de su chelo apoyada contra el sofá. Lo más preciado y, a la vez, lo más inútil de su vida.

— Sí.

— ¿Es tuyo? ¿Tocas el chelo?

Sus ojos brillan con tanta emoción que Yuuri no encuentra el valor para decir que no y cerrarle la puerta en las narices. Encuentra un término medio en simplemente asentir.

— ¡Siempre he querido tocarlo! — afirma el chico — Puede que el violín se lleve la fama, pero nada se compara al sonido del chelo. ¿Has visto el último concierto de la Sinfónica? Todas esas piezas de... ¿cómo era el nombre?

Vaya si lo había visto. Dos veces. Y había llorado en ambas.

— ¿Dvorak?

— ¡Eso es! Impresionante.

La expresión del repartidor es una llena de entusiasmo y Yuuri no puede evitar sentirse un poquito curioso.

— ¿Tocas el chelo? — le pregunta.

— Oh, no, no. Hay que ser demasiado virtuoso para tocarlo bien. Y yo necesitaba trabajar para no perder el visado, así que aquí estoy, repartiendo pizzas. ¡Pero es genial conocer a un músico de verdad!

Yuuri no se siente tan genial pero es difícil no quererse algo más cuando alguien te mira con admiración pura en los ojos. Y también es difícil no sonreír cuando alguien te sonríe así, sin ningún reparo. Hay un silencio que no es incómodo, pero sí incierto. Parece destinado a albergar una invitación que se atasca en los labios del repartidor y que Yuuri no está seguro de querer oír. Como siempre que se siente nervioso se rasca la nuca y es entonces cuando la manga se sube y deja de ser custodia de sus secretos.

— Ten cuidado, estás sangrando.

Yuuri rectifica enseguida. Cubre la herida con vergüenza y erige todos los muros que habían caído en algún punto entre esos ojos y esa sonrisa.

— Sí, me he cortado antes de abrir. La curaré enseguida. Muchas gracias por todo.

Parece que el chico va a decir algo más pero Yuuri cierra la puerta antes de que tenga oportunidad. Deja la comida en el sofá y vuelve al baño para buscar el alcohol y las tiritas.

Nunca vuelve a abrir la puerta cuando Phichit pide comida rápida. Nunca vuelve a parar en esa cadena de pizzerías. Y nunca deja de tocar.

Año y medio después es admitido en la Orquesta Sinfónica de Dresde. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Madrid, 14 de abril de 2017.**

 

Apenas recuerda nada. Sólo el golpe, atroz, buscado desde muchos metros atrás. El alcohol todavía salta en sus venas y mitiga en lo posible un dolor que le devora, que le hace suyo de pies a cabeza. Pronto deja de sentirlo en las piernas. Los dedos de la mano dejan de obedecerle. El asfalto bajo su nuca está húmedo y caliente y huele a la goma gastada de las ruedas. No ha pretendido frenar, no ha pretendido hacer más leve un choque que le habría matado de inmediato. Ha sido un acto reflejo.

Pero queda poco. Yuuri lo presiente en cada parte de sí, en la inconsciencia que siente llegar no desde muy lejos para llevárselo para siempre. No está seguro de si se refleja en su cara, pero se permite una sonrisa, se permite irse de ese mundo que tan pocas alegrías le ha dado con una mueca feliz.

Le dura poco. Respirar es un esfuerzo inútil, un dolor eterno en el pecho y un acceso de tos inevitable. ¿Cuánto tiene que esperar? ¿Cuánto puede tardar uno en morir? Yuuri cierra los ojos y pidiendo que llegue pronto, se deja ir. Entre el ruido de un motor que se acerca y de la ronca respiración que le encharca la garganta. Se deja ir...

— ¡Eh, no te duermas, no te duermas!

No quiere despertar. No quiere volver, pero unas manos le aferran, le ponen de lado evitando que se ahogue, le tocan en busca de algo que probablemente no tiene. Las heridas están muy adentro, muy bien hechas.

— Vamos, vamos, abre los ojos, no puedes dormirte...

Es un tono casi desesperado. La pena se filtra en sus vocales y un miedo casi irracional baila entre sus consonantes. Y Yuuri por un momento, por un pequeño momento, quiere ponerle cara a esa voz y a esas manos que no duelen, que acarician su piel con reverencia y cuidado.

La luz de los focos del nuevo coche es cegadora. Yuuri pestañea y todo lo que ve es una silueta rodeada de luz inclinada sobre su cuerpo. Si no doliese tanto, si la vida no fuese tan dura como siempre, habría pensado que el más allá le estaba recibiendo. Entre las sombras se dibuja una sonrisa de alivio, unos ojos azules y brillantes. Es guapo y casi puede perdonarle que le retenga un poco más, que le niegue la muerte durante unos minutos. Yuuri cree que a su lado puede morir en paz.

— Eso es, no te duermas. La ambulancia ya viene y te pondrás bien. No te duermas.

¿Está llorando? ¿Todavía hay gente capaz de empatizar con un extraño, de sufrir con el dolor ajeno? El mundo entonces no puede ser tan malo. Lástima que haya decidido dejarlo.

Es guapo. Yuuri memoriza sus rasgos, la línea de su mandíbula, la nariz, los ojos rasgados, la forma en que el pelo cae sobre uno de sus ojos, esa sonrisa a medio gas que en un momento feliz debe ser interminable. Si volviese a encontrárselo le invitaría a un café, tal vez al cine, a su casa después. Llegar puntual a veces está tan sobrevalorado... Otras, es cuestión de vida o muerte.

Ése es su último pensamiento antes de que la inconsciencia lo arrase todo. Pero la ambulancia llega a tiempo, los médicos reconstruyen sus pedazos y un año más tarde Yuuri vuelve a su casa con demasiadas lecciones a sus espaldas para volver a intentarlo. 

Nunca se olvida del hombre que le salva la vida pero no vuelve a encontrarle.

 

* * *

 

 

**Tokio, 14 de abril de 2017.**

 

Escoge un chocolate doble y un trozo grande de ese pastel de crema que le ha tentado cada mañana. Lo ha reservado hasta hoy, se ha aguantado las ganas hasta el día en que por fin le han dado el alta. Pero Yuuri no está feliz porque un médico piense que su depresión se ha esfumado sino porque él lo siente así.

Se siente tan animado que hasta decide hacer caminando las dos primeras paradas bajo el sol de un otoño que se alarga demasiado. En la tercera baja las escaleras, el pastel ya terminado, el chocolate calentándole el cuerpo y en el ambiente una melodía triste, unas notas de guitarra rasgadas y agónicas que envuelven una voz que pertenece a los escenarios y no a una boca de metro olvidada.

Al doblar la esquina, le ve. Sentado en una pequeña silla plegable, sin más altavoz que el eco del pasillo, sin más atención que la suya y la de un niño al que su madre arrastra antes de que pueda hablar con él. Lo primero que llama su atención son sus manos, la manera en que presionan las cuerdas y se deslizan por los acordes, firmes pero suaves. Sus rasgos son bonitos y si su voz le atrapa de un modo irracional, la sonrisa que le regala al niño se encarga del resto.

A Yuuri le resulta extrañamente familiar. Y justo cuando decide acercarse, la melodía acaba y el músico recuenta las escasas monedas que hay en la caja, antes de enfundar la guitarra, recoger su silla y dirigirse al andén.

Ponerse a su lado mientras esperan el metro es algo anunciado. El chico ni se da cuenta, sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, pero Yuuri lo observa todo. El modo en que agarra su guitarra, en que coloca los pies en el suelo, en que se aparta el pelo de los ojos cuando el aire viciado y espeso del metro le da en la cara. Yuuri se siente cómodo en su papel de espía y demasiado cobarde para cambiarlo, pero es un impulso, un mal presentimiento el que le hace acercarse a él cuando le ve dar uno, dos pasos hacia el borde, justo cuando el tren llega a la parada arrancándole chispas al hierro.

Esa mirada perdida es una que ya ha visto antes reflejada en los espejos. 

— No, no lo hagas — Yuuri dice antes de que sea tarde.

El chico le mira confuso, justo como si despertase de un sueño, mientras Yuuri agarra su brazo tirando de él hacia la zona segura del andén. Ahora que le tiene a salvo, ahora que él está por fin a salvo, no piensa soltarle.

— Escucha, hay una cafetería que está muy bien saliendo de la estación. ¿Me dejas que te invite a un café?

El chico duda, todavía sorprendido por lo que acaba de suceder.

— Yo...

— Por favor. Me llamo Yuuri, te he visto tocar y... Sólo un café, ¿vale?

El chico sonríe por primera vez, se echa la guitarra a la espalda y le tiende la mano.

— Viktor. Supongo que un café me vendrá bien para calentar las manos.

— Seguro que sí.

 

El café se alarga en el tiempo y Yuuri sugiere repetirlo al día siguiente. Hay algo en Viktor, algo en su forma de hablar, en su risa cantarina, en su pasión por la música o en el toque cálido de sus manos que le retiene a su lado, queriendo más, ansiando más, sabiendo que su sitio está justo ahí.

No se equivoca.

Cinco años más tarde, Viktor toca por las noches en un pub y Yuuri trabaja de programador en una tienda de informática. Viven juntos y aún siguen tomando cafés a deshoras y manteniéndose convenientemente lejos del borde del andén, aunque Viktor en realidad nunca haya deseado morir y todavía le cueste entender que Yuuri sí.

Y una noche de cena en casa y buen vino tinto, ambos acaban con idénticos anillos en los dedos, sin ceremonias, sin invitados, sin nadie que atestigüe lo que no les hace falta. Yuuri mete sus pies fríos entre las piernas de Viktor y coloca sus manos juntas, el oro brillando en la oscuridad que se cierne sobre la alfombra.

— Hasta que la muerte nos separe, ¿entonces? — dice.

— No tendrás tanta suerte — responde Viktor — Pienso perseguirte por todas tus otras vidas hasta que me encuentres.

Yuuri se ríe y busca sus labios en la penumbra. Y algo dentro de ese beso le dice que Viktor no miente.

 

FIN

 

 

 

 


End file.
